


Reckless

by shinysylver



Series: Mating Games 2014 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Angst, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing everything Chris has become reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Non-Penetration challenge at Mating Games.

Chris' back slammed into the wall, the rough brick scratching his bare arms. 

"You almost died," Derek growled through gritted teeth. 

Chris struggled against Derek's grip, but he knew it was futile. There was no way he could physically overpower a werewolf and he wasn't going to be using any of his hunter tricks against Derek. The wolfsbane up his sleeve would be overkill when Derek wasn't actually going to hurt him. 

Derek's eye's flashed blue in anger. "You're being too reckless." 

No, Derek wasn't going to hurt him. He was just going to lecture him and Chris wasn't in the mood. Although with the adrenaline flooding through him and Derek's close proximity he was starting to get in the mood for something else. "I got the job done."

"You've lost a lot, I've been where you are, but you don't—"

Derek had Chris' hands pinned to the wall, but his hips were free to move and he bucked forward, pressing his growing erection against Derek's leg. "I don't need a lecture."

Derek moved forward, trapping Chris entirely between the wall and his body. "What do you need then?"

Chris smirked when he felt the bulge in Derek's pants. "I think you know what I need."

Derek hesitated for all of a second before crashing his lips against Chris' and rolling his hips. Chris angled his hips so that his cock pressed against Derek's and rutted forward. 

_This_ was what Chris needed. Each thrust forward chased all thought out of his mind and for a few minutes he could just _feel_. The part of him that was still Gerard's son, Victoria's husband, and Allison's father knew that he was being reckless. He was getting off in an alley with a werewolf and it wasn't the first time either. He'd never have done this before, but there was no one to answer to anymore, no one to protect. 

In fact, the only person left who seemed to give a damn about him wasn't even a person at all—at least not according to his family.

Chris was still thinking too much so he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Derek's hips, pulling the other man in as close as he could. Derek responded by grinding forward with more strength than an ordinary human and it was almost too much for Chris, but the pain was good. Pain drowned out thought as much as pleasure did and the harsh press of his zipper against his dick had him coming in his pants like a horny teenager.

As he came, Chris bit down hard on Derek's lip, lapping at the blood before the wound healed. The bite triggered Derek's own release and he shuddered against Chris.

Chris slowly dropped his legs, glad that Derek was still holding him against the wall because he wasn't actually sure that his knees could support him. He leaned his head back and laughed. "I feel like a teenager."

Derek dropped his head to Chris' shoulder. "I wish you'd stop acting like one. It's bad enough having to deal with Scott and Stiles when they're being stupid."

Chris sighed. Apparently he was going to get the lecture whether he wanted it or not. "Can you not? Or at least wait until I've had a shower."

"I just don't want to lose you too." Derek said the words blandly and without any inflection, but Chris sensed the underlying desperation. 

He wished that he could give Derek some sort of reassurance, but he didn't have any hope left in him. They may both be survivors, but eventually their cards would be punched. It was inevitable and Chris wasn't going to lie to him. "You should know better than to get attached."

Derek let go of him and stepped back. He looked sad. "It's too late for that."

The last thing he needed was another person depending on him. It had never turned out well before and he didn't think he had it in him to even try again. Still, as much as he didn't want to risk more loss he wanted to be alone even less so he reached out and grabbed Derek's arm, pulling him out of the alley. "We can talk about it after we clean up."

Derek smiled at him and Chris realized he was probably in too deep already. There was no point in trying to keep Derek at arm's length anymore. It was going to hurt when Derek died either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
